Un Bal Pas Si Solitaire Que Ça
by Jeni Kat
Summary: A contrecœur, Bella se rend au bal de son lycée pour faire plaisir à sa sœur aînée. Morose à l'idée de revoir son ex au bras de sa nouvelle copine, Bella va faire une rencontre des plus surprenante... Paul, lui, fait plaisir à sa cousine et se rend aussi au bal pour boire et se moquer des autres, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui parle...


**Disclaimer : **L'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une histoire.

Bonjour mes fidèles lectrices, voici un tout nouvel O.S sur un couple que vous ADOREZ !

Il est court je sais, mais c'est bien des O.S court aussi. J'ai écrit tout ce que j'avais en tête pour cette histoire, en espérant que cela vous plaise. Rating T mais il y a un lemon tout gentil et court !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Playlist de l'O.S :

Sia – Chandelier / Selena Gomez – Love You Like A Love Song / Imagine Dragons – Demons / Little Mix – Turn Your Face / Lady Gaga : Do What U Want / Ariana Grande feat. Iggy Azaela : Problem / Adam Lambert – Cuckoo / Nicki Minaj – Starships / P!nk – Just Give Me A Reason / Katy Perry – ROAR / Eminem feat. Rihanna – The Monster / Ellie Goulding – Burn / Muse – Follow Me / Coldplay – Fix You / 30 Seconds to Mars – Do or Die / Taylor Swift – Begin Again…

_**Forks !**_

_**Point de vue de Bella !**_

**Ecrasant un bâillement, je poursuis ma lecture. Leah m'a cassé les pieds pour que je lise **_**Cinquante Nuances de Grey**_**, et me voilà au milieu de l'histoire du premier tome. Il est presque dix-neuf heures, nous sommes samedi, et il faut que je pense à rejoindre ma mère pour l'aider à préparer le dîner, alors je ferme le livre quand la porte de ma chambre s'ouvre sur ma sœur…**

« Salut Bella ! » dit-elle, toute guillerette.

**Elle dépose une housse noire sur ma chaise de bureau, quand elle avise le livre que j'ai entre les mains.**

« C'est cochon, hein ? » me fit-elle, souriante.

« Un peu trop cochon. » répondis-je.

« Arrête de faire ta rabat-joie, il nous reste moins de deux heures pour nous préparer. » me dit-elle.

« Pour aller où ? » je demande, même si je me doute un peu de la réponse.

**Son sourire s'agrandit jusqu'aux oreilles et elle se frotte les mains en me regardant. Oh non !**

« Au bal, bien sûr ! » s'exclame-t-elle en sautant sur mon lit.

« Lee, je t'ai déjà dis qu'il n'était pas question que je vienne. » je lui rappelle.

« Mais tu n'as pas le choix. » me dit-elle fermement en se redressant, restant à genoux sur mon lit.

« Tu ne peux pas me forcer. » lui dis-je.

« Allez Bella, c'est mon dernier bal au lycée, c'est ma dernière année, vieeeeeeeeens. » me supplie-t-elle.

« Pourquoi tu veux absolument que je vienne ? » demandai-je. « Tu vas passer la soirée avec Jacob. »

« S'il te plaît, Bella viens t'amuser avec nous. Toutes les filles de la meute seront là en plus. » me dit-elle.

« Avec leur petit copain. » je rajoute.

« Non, le cousin de Kim, le nouveau, Paul, il est célibataire et il vient quand même. » me dit-elle, comme si ça allait me faire changer d'avis.

**Je vois très bien de qui elle me parle. Il est arrivé en plein milieu du dernier semestre et il est plutôt mignon, je le reconnais…**

« Tu ne vas pas me lâcher, hein ? » demandai-je.

« Non ! » fit-elle en secouant la tête.

« Je n'ai pas de robe. » lui dis-je.

« J'en ai trouvé une pour toi. » me dit-elle aussitôt.

**Evidement !**

**Je quitte mon lit et je me dirige vers la porte.**

« Où tu vas ? » me demanda Leah.

« Prendre une douche. Faut que je me lave si je dois t'accompagner au bal. » je réponds en ouvrant la porte de la salle de bain.

**Je l'entends crier de joie au moment où je ferme la porte.**

**Je me glisse donc sous la douche. Je me shampouine comme il faut. Je me rase où il le faut – parce que Leah serait capable de me poser la question. Elle est vraiment folle. C'est peut-être ma sœur mais on est totalement différente, sur le plan caractériel. Elle, si un garçon lui fait du tort, elle est capable de lui mettre la honte de sa vie devant tout le lycée, et même pire, alors que moi, je me contente de pleurer dans les bras de ma mère et de m'empiffrer de glace à la noisette. C'est ce qui s'est passé il y a quelques mois, quand mon petit copain m'a plaqué pour une autre alors que je l'aimais. Je sors de la douche, m'enroulant dans une serviette tout en me maudissant de repenser encore à **_**lui. **_**Ça faisait cinq mois quand même. Je ne suis plus amoureuse de lui, j'ai fais mon deuil, mais ça fait quand même mal de se faire plaquer par un garçon qui était mon premier… dans tout. Quand je regagne ma chambre, en peignoir, je m'affale sur ma chaise, devant ma coiffeuse que ma folle de sœur m'a offerte pour mon anniversaire l'an dernier en me disant que toutes les filles se devaient d'en avoir une. Tu parles !**

**Je branche mon séchoir, et je me sèche les cheveux sans vraiment y mettre de l'entrain. Si je ne voulais pas aller à ce bal, j'ai mes raisons. Je ne veux pas **_**le**_** voir ce soir. Je le croise déjà tous les jours au lycée, c'est déjà suffisamment dur mais je ne peux pas dire **_**non**_** éternellement à ma sœur. Elle ne lâche jamais le morceau. Quand elle veut quelque chose, elle l'obtient. Je suis tellement perdue dans mes pensées que je sursaute lorsque je vois ma mère à travers le miroir. Je me cogne la tête contre mon séchoir.**

« Aïe ! » grimaçai-je en éteignant ce foutu appareil.

« Désolé ma chérie, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. » s'excuse maman.

« Ce n'est rien. » je lui assure en posant cette saleté sur le meuble.

« Tu as changé d'avis. » me dit-elle.

« Rafraichis-moi la mémoire. Est-ce que j'ai déjà dit _non_ à Leah ? » je demande en la regardant à travers le miroir.

« Non ! » elle me répond.

« Je me disais aussi… » dis-je en me prenant la tête entre les mains.

« Mais, ta sœur ne t'a jamais rien refusé non plus. » me dit ma mère.

**Elle tire une chaise, près de ma fenêtre, et vient s'asseoir à côté de moi.**

« Elle était là quand tu as eu le cœur brisé. » me rappelle-t-elle.

« Je sais. » j'acquiesce. « Mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie de le voir. »

« Je sais bien ma puce, mais tu ne devrais pas y apporter de l'importance. » me conseille-t-elle. « Tu y vas pour ta sœur, profites-en pour t'amuser un peu, tu en as besoin. »

« Je déteste danser. » je lui rappelle à mon tour.

« Profites, Bella. » insiste-t-elle. « Passe la soirée avec tes amis, amuse-toi, sois une adolescente comme les autres et arrête de vivre en fonction de ce crétin. »

« T'as le don pour me remonter le moral. » dis-je en lui souriant.

« Les mères, ça sert à ça. » me sourit-elle en retour.

« Est-ce que… tu peux m'aider à me coiffer ? » je demande. « Je ne sais pas du tout comment me coiffer. »

« Donne-moi ton séchoir. » me dit-elle en tendant la main.

**Pendant plus d'une heure, ma mère se charge de me coiffer, et de me maquiller. Je suis sûre qu'elle sait comment est ma robe, et quand je vois qu'elle me colore les yeux d'un bleu nuit qui fait ressortir mes yeux, je sais que la robe sera de la même couleur. Sacré Leah ! Au final, j'ai les cheveux tressés. Une longue tresse brune s'épand par-dessus mon épaule droite. **

« On met la robe, allez ! » me presse maman.

**J'enfile la robe par-dessus mes sous-vêtements, mais maman m'enlève les bretelles de mon soutien-gorge. **_**Mère poule jusqu'au bout… **_**Et je me vois via le grand miroir qui trône dans la chambre de mes parents. Je porte une robe bustier bleu marine, et pailleté en plus. **

« Wow ! » dis-je, sans pouvoir croire que c'était moi.

« Leah a très bien choisis la robe. » dit ma mère.

« Oui, c'est vrai. » je reconnais.

**Quand je sors de la chambre de mes parents, Leah sort de la sienne. Elle me tend un petit sac à main assortit à ma robe. Quant à ma sœur, elle porte une robe courte, en mousseline et couleur champagne. La bretelle unique à son épaule gauche est composée de fleurs à rubans. Elle est vraiment magnifique, surtout avec ses cheveux noirs qu'elle a lissés et attachés en chignon. Elle a même coincé une rose blanche dans ses cheveux. Elle s'avance et m'en coince une aussi dans mes cheveux ondulés. **

« Je savais que cette robe t'irait à merveille. » me dit-elle, avant d'ajouter : « Merci de venir Bella, je te promets de ne pas te laisser tomber ce soir. »

« Oh ça va... » je lui dis d'un revers de la main avant d'ajouter : « Et puis, qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour ma grande sœur ? »

« Je t'adore ! » dit-elle en me prenant dans ses bras.

« Tu me le revaudras. » lui dis-je en riant.

« Promis. » dit-elle en riant aussi.

**On s'écarte quand on sonne à la porte.**

« C'est sûrement Jake. » dit Leah.

« Attendez, venez un peu par ici. » nous dit maman.

**Elle brandit un appareil photo. Avec Leah, on prend la pose l'une contre l'autre, comme des sœurs. Quand elle nous dit de filer, je vais dans ma chambre prendre un petit gilet noir, parce qu'on a beau être presque en été, mais il fait froid à Forks. Je mets aussi quelques petits trucs dans mon sac à main, comme le maquillage que ma mère a utilisé sur moi, mon portable et mes clés. Quand on descend, mon père et Jacob, qui sort avec ma sœur depuis quatre ans maintenant, discutent activement de baseball. Leah me regarde et lève les yeux au ciel, ce qui me fait rire. Elle déteste le baseball autant que moi. Manque de pot pour elle, son petit copain en est dingue. Leah se racle la gorge, interrompant notre père dans sa lancée. Quand il nous voit :**

« Vous êtes… magnifique. » nous complimente-t-il.

« Merci papa ! » sourit Leah, toute guillerette.

« Bella t'as mis des talons ? » me charrie Jacob.

« Boucle-la ou je t'en colle une. » je soupire.

« Oui chéri, boucle-la ou t'auras affaire à moi. » le prévint Leah.

**Il déglutit. Bien fait pour lui !**

**Après que Leah et Jake ont posés pour l'album spécial de maman, on a pu **_**enfin**_** s'en aller. Jacob, qui n'est pas seulement le chéri de ma sœur mais aussi mon meilleur ami, m'a également acheté un bracelet de fleur. Une orchidée qui ornait mon poignet gauche. Sur celui de Leah, c'est une rose rouge. Il arriverait au bal avec deux filles à son bras. Les autres garçons penseront sûrement **_**Quel veinard**_**, mais ma relation avec lui est plus que platonique, et puis, jamais je ne pourrais faire ça à Leah, et inversement. On a un code d'honneur entre sœur, et jusque-là nous l'avons toujours respecté, mais elle est plus chanceuse que moi en amour.**

_**Lycée de Forks !**_

**Quand Jacob se gare sur le parking du lycée, je sors de la voiture et je resserre mon gilet autour de moi. Je n'aurais pas dû céder à Leah parce que je suis en train de me les geler. **

_« Bella ! »_

**Je les regarde, et j'accepte le bras que Jacob me tend. Du parking, je peux entendre la musique qui résonnait depuis le gymnase. Elle m'enveloppe dès que j'y mets les pieds. Je lâche le bras de Jacob.**

**_I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier  
I'm gonna live like tomorrow doesn't exist  
Like it doesn't exist  
I'm gonna fly like a bird through the night, feel my tears as they dry  
I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier_**

**Bon, la play-list de cette soirée ne semble pas pourri comme je le redoute, mais attendons de voir la suite… On me touche l'épaule.**

« Hein ? » fis-je en tournant la tête vers ma sœur.

**Elle me tire à part dans un coin et ouvre mon sac à main, que j'ai mis en bandoulière sur mon épaule. Elle y glisse un truc à l'intérieur et se penche à mon oreille.**

« Si jamais t'en as l'occasion, éclate-toi p'tite sœur. C'est un ordre ! » me chuchote-t-elle.

« Quoi… mais… » je demande en bégayant alors qu'elle s'éloigne au bras de Jacob.

**Elle se fait engloutir par la foule d'élèves qui se trémoussent sur le dernier tube de **_**Sia**_**. Je regarde ce qu'elle a mit dans mon sac et je le referme aussitôt. Non mais qu'elle dingue celle-là, comme si j'allais…. Ew je ne veux même pas y penser !**

**Je sors de ma tête et oublie ce que ma sœur m'a fourré dans le sac, et je me dirige vers les boissons. Je chipe un morceau de pizza en passant devant le buffet, me rendant compte que je mourrais de faim. En chemin, je tombe sur Angela et Embry. Elle est vraiment très belle dans sa robe rose pâle. **

« Bella, tu es venu. » me dit-elle en me prenant dans ses bras.

« Oui, je peux jamais dire _Non_ à ma sœur. » je lui dis, avant de saluer Embry.

« Personne ne le peut. » me rassure Embry.

« Ouais ! » je soupire, les faisant rire.

**Une nouvelle chanson, qui me fait soupirer parce que Leah l'écoute en boucle depuis sa sortie, fait sourire Angela qui dit à Embry :**

« Viens on va danser. »

**Je les salue de la main alors qu'il s'éloigne à leur tour. Je me dirige vers la table des boissons, et je m'apprête à me servir un verre de punch malgré cette chanson* qui me crispe – merci Leah de me faire autant détester une chanson… **

_« A ta place, j'éviterais. »_

**Je stoppe mon geste et je lève les yeux… vers Eric.**

« Salut, pourquoi j'éviterais de me servir ? » je demande en fronçant les sourcils.

« Mike a versé de la vodka dedans. » me répond-il.

**Je grimace et je repose le verre avant de me retourner. Oh ho, mauvaise idée. **_**Il **_**est là ! Je me retourne vers Eric d'un mouvement sec et je me rempli un verre plein de punch. J'en bois une gorgée et le goût acide de la vodka me brûle l'œsophage mais je m'en fou. Quand mon regard croise celui d'Eric, je peux voir une lueur compatissante dans ses yeux. **

« Ne te rends pas malade à cause de _lui_, tu vaux mieux que ça et tu le sais. » me dit-il.

« Ouais, à force de me répéter ça je vais finir par le croire. » dis-je en souriant faiblement.

« Bois doucement. » me conseille-t-il. « Et mange. »

**Je lui fais un clin d'œil et je vais me trouver un coin où m'asseoir. Je trouve une table dans un coin, et je laisse la musique me changer les idées. Une chanson plus rock commence, et je me mets à chanter les paroles dans ma tête. Ça c'est du groupe ! Mais bientôt, à mesure que je bois mon verre par petites gorgées et qu'il me reste un petit mais large fond de punch mélangé à la vodka, une chanson, que j'ai écouté en boucle après ma rupture, retentit dans le gymnase et les couples se forment. Mais pourquoi ce con de DJ met cette chanson ?**

_**Cause you turn your face, and now I can't feel you anymore**_

_**Turn your face, so now I can't see you anymore**_

_**Walk away, until you're not standing at my door**_

_**Turn your face, walk away and stay***_

**Si jamais je mets la main sur l'enfoiré qui a demandé cette chanson, je crois que je l'étripe, et d'après le regard que me lance ma sœur alors qu'elle est au buffet, elle aussi ressent une envie de meurtre. Elle sait ce que cette chanson représente pour moi, et je ne peux empêcher les larmes d'affluer dans mes yeux, mais je les chasse et je vide le reste de mon verre d'une seule traite. Je me lève de ma chaise et retourne vers le bar pour me resservir, quand je le vois. C'est peut-être l'alcool mais il est plus que mignon là. Il est carrément sexy avec sa chemise blanche à moitié boutonnée.**

_**Point de vue de Paul !**_

**Moi, c'est Paul Lahote, dix-huit ans et originaire d'une réserve indienne Quileute appelée La Push, dans l'Etat de Washington, mais pendant dix ans, j'ai vécu à Chicago avec mes parents. Papa avait été muté pour le travail et maman l'avait donc suivi, et moi avec. Depuis quelques mois, je vis avec ma tante. Je suis rentré au bercail après la mort de mes parents, et j'ai été **_**« placé »**_** sous la tutelle de ma tante, bien que je n'aie que dix-huit ans mais comme je n'ai plus d'autre famille, je n'ai pas eu le choix et je suis rentré. Elle m'a accueillit à bras ouverts tout en m'aidant à faire mon deuil. Je l'adore. Et j'ai aussi pu revoir ma cousine, Kim, qui m'a sauté dessus à mon retour, bien qu'elle pleurait la mort de mes parents tout comme moi.**

_**Flash-back !**_

_**Quelques mois plus tôt !**_

_**Point de vue normal !**_

_**Il sort de la voiture de sa tante, qui venait de se garer devant la maison où il allait habiter désormais. Les affaires qu'il avait tenu à emporter ne tenaient que dans un énorme sac de sport. Il avait emporté quelques affaires appartenant à ses parents auxquelles il tenait le plus. Le reste était parti aux enchères. Au milieu de tout ce fouillis que contenaient les affaires de ses parents, se trouvaient deux urnes contenant leurs cendres. Il n'était pas question que ses parents reposent dans un cimetière loin de leur vraie terre d'origine…**_

_**Paul regardait la maison où il allait vivre à présent. La porte s'ouvrit et une jeune fille apparut sur le seuil, vêtu chaudement. Paul la reconnut et il s'approcha d'elle, avant de poser ses sacs par terre. **_

_« Salut p'tite Kimmy ! » lui dit-il en souriant._

_« Je ne suis plus petite, j'ai dix-sept ans. » répliqua-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils._

_« Pour moi tu seras toujours ma p'tite cousine qui aimait faire des couettes à ses poupées. » lui dit-il. « Et qui zozotait en parlant. »_

_« Si tu racontes ça à mon p'tit copain, je t'étrangle. » le prévint-elle._

_« Je vais devoir avoir une petite conversation avec lui. » dit Paul, le plus sérieux du monde._

_« C'est Jared ! » lui apprit-elle._

_« Jared ? » s'étonna Paul. « Le Jared avec qui je jouais au foot ? »_

_« Oui, c'est lui. » acquiesça-t-elle. « Et arrête de me parler de lui. Je veux un câlin de mon cousin préféré. »_

_« C'est facile, je suis ton seul cousin. » lui rappela-t-il avant de lui ouvrir les bras. « Allez, viens dans mes bras. »_

_**A peine s'y était-elle blottit, qu'elle éclata en sanglot. Son oncle et sa tante lui manqueraient terriblement…**_

_**Fin du flash-back !**_

_**Point de vue de Paul !**_

**Et voilà que je me retrouve devant le lycée un samedi soir. Ma cousine m'a fait des pieds et des mains pour que je l'accompagne au bal – même si elle a son copain comme cavalier – et comme un con j'ai accepté, parce que je ne peux rien refuser à ma cousine, mais il n'était pas question que je me pointe en costard cravate, alors j'ai laissé tomber la cravate et je me suis pointé avec seulement le pantalon, la chemise que je n'ai pas boutonné entièrement, et la veste. Je ne suis pas venu pour draguer ou me faire draguer, les filles de ce lycée sont légèrement trop cruches pour moi, en dehors de quelques-unes mais les filles les plus intelligentes de ce bahut sont en couple, alors je passe mon tour et je vais profiter de la soirée pour me foutre des autres et pour boire, en espérant qu'il y en ait un qui ait versé un peu d'alcool dans le punch pour pimenter la soirée.**

_« Tu fais la gueule ! »_

**La voix de Jared me tire de mes pensées. **

« Non je ne fais pas la gueule. » je dis avant de me tourner vers ma cousine. « Profitez bien de la soirée, moi, je suis juste venu pour me foutre des autres. »

« Ouais, comme d'habitude. » raille Kim.

« Jared, si jamais je te vois déraper avec Kim, je te casse la gueule. » le prévins-je.

« Et si j'ai envie qu'il dérape avec moi ? » me tente Kim.

« Déjà que j'accepte mal le fait que tu ne sois plus vierge, ne me pousse pas, Kimmy. » je lui conseille avant de lui embrasser le front. « Passez une bonne soirée. »

**Et il y a une musique de dépressif qui retentit. Non mais c'est quoi ce bal à la con ? Je file directement vers les boissons tout en essayant de faire abstraction de la musique, et je me sers un verre de punch. J'en bois une gorgée… Hum, parfait, il est corsé comme il faut si je dois passer ma soirée à regarder des débiles se pavaner sur la piste. La chanson finie, ENFIN, et même si je ne suis pas un fan de **_**Lady Gaga,**_** je préfère ça à l'autre d'avant. Je me tourne et je manque de me cogner à… **

« Bella, salut ! » dis-je un peu fort pour qu'elle m'entende. « C'est bien Bella, hein ? »

« Yep ! » acquiesce-t-elle. « C'est bien moi, et toi c'est Paul, je sais. »

**Je souris. Vu la façon dont elle cligne des yeux, ça se voit qu'elle a un peu forcé sur le punch alcoolisé, et elle s'en ressert.**

« Bella, arrête ! » lui dit Eric, que je viens à peine de remarquer.

« Quoi ? » éclate-t-elle.

**Je suis surpris de la voir énervée mais… qu'est-ce qu'elle est sexy quand elle fait ça, en plus sa robe lui va comme un gant, ses cheveux tressés, la petite fleur blanche dans ses cheveux... **_**Non mais t'es con Paul, t'as dis que tu ne draguerais pas… **_** Je ne drague pas, j'observe.**

« Arrête d'accorder du crédit à ce crétin. » lui dit Eric.

« De qui vous parlez ? » je demande en faisant mon curieux.

« Cullen ! » dit Eric en me pointant du doigt quelqu'un dans la salle.

**Je suis son geste et je vois Edward Cullen qui danse avec cette blondasse aux cheveux bouclés. Je regarde Bella, et je demande :**

« T'es sorti avec lui ? »

« Ouais, pourquoi ? » me demande-t-elle à son tour.

« C'est de mauvais goût. » je réponds.

**Du coin de l'œil, je vois Eric avaler de travers et il s'esclaffe. Bella se mord la lèvre… Oh non pas ça ! Mon verre dans la main, je me penche à son oreille et je lui murmure :**

« Arrête de te mordre la lèvre, ça me fait un sacré effet. »

**Ses yeux s'écarquillent, et je souris. Je lui fais un clin d'œil et je file me trouver un endroit où m'asseoir. Je prends place sur une chaise, et je me sers de celle à côté pour y poser mes pieds. Je bois mon verre de punch alcoolisé à petites gorgées tout en regardant mes camarades de lycée se déhancher – certains de manière débile – sur le dernier tube d'**_**Ariana Grande **_**– Ouais je connais, ma cousine l'écoute en boucle à m'en faire saigner les oreilles, et en parlant de ma cousine, je la vois danser avec Jared, et d'un peu trop près. Je prends sur moi et je bois une nouvelle gorgée. Très belle dans sa belle longue robe bleue, Bella s'arrête devant moi, les mains sur les hanches. Elle se penche pour que je l'entende et elle me demande :**

« Tu n'essaierais pas de me draguer, par hasard ? »

« Du tout. » je réponds en secouant la tête. « Je te faisais un simple compliment. »

« Ouais, c'est ça ! » dit-elle sans vraiment y croire.

**Je m'attends à ce qu'elle s'éloigne, mais elle enlève mes jambes de la chaise et elle s'assoit.**

« Mais je t'en prie. » dis-je, amusé.

**Je la vois marmonner quelque chose avant de se prendre la tête entre les mains.**

« T'as dis quoi ? » demandai-je en haussant la voix.

**Elle lève la tête et hausse la voix à son tour :**

« Il fait chaud ! »

« T'aurais pas dû boire de l'alcool si tu le supportes pas. » lui dis-je.

« Il faut que je prenne l'air. » je l'entends murmurer.

**Elle tourne la tête et je la vois fixer Edward et Tanya. Pour ma part j'ai envie de vomir mais quand je vois Bella détourner la tête, le visage triste, je déglutis. Elle est toujours amoureuse de lui… Elle se lève brusquement et me contourne. Je tourne la tête et je la vois détaler hors du gymnase. Je laisse passer quelques secondes avant de prendre ma décision et de la suivre. Je laisse mon verre sur la table et je quitte à mon tour le gymnase. L'air frais me frappe de plein fouet mais je m'en moque. L'alcool que j'ai bu n'a en rien agit sur moi, j'ai les idées parfaitement claires. Je cherche Bella des yeux, mais je ne la trouve pas. Je ne vois que des élèves en train de fumer dans un coin ou bien un couple en train de se peloter contre une voiture. Où est-ce qu'elle a bien pu aller ? Je fouille le parking de fond en comble sans la trouver. Il me reste le lycée, qui est ouvert Dieu merci. J'y entre et j'arpente les couloirs. Le silence est assez… pesant. On se croirait dans un film d'horreur, avec la faible luminosité des néons. Je souffle un bon coup quand j'entends une voix de fille. Je change de couloir, suivant la voix et je vois enfin Bella, les mains sur les hanches, puis dans ses cheveux qu'elle ramène en arrière… **_**Reste calme !**_

« Hey, est-ce que ça va ? » je lui demande en m'avançant jusqu'à elle.

**Elle sursaute avant de se rendre compte que ce n'était que moi.**

« Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. » je m'excuse, en m'avançant.

« Ce n'est rien. » me répond-elle. « Euh, qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ? Tu m'as suivi ? »

« Ouais, je voulais m'assurer que tu ne fasses pas de bêtise à cause de ce crétin. ». lui dis-je.

**Elle soupire et s'adosse aux casiers en croisant les bras.**

« Je comprends pas pourquoi je réagis encore comme ça. » dit-elle.

« Cullen ? » je tente.

« Ouais, Cullen ! » acquiesce-t-elle.

« Tu l'aimes encore ? » je demande.

« Non, et c'est grâce à Leah qui m'a secoué les puces après qu'il m'ait plaqué mais, je ne supporte pas de le voir avec _elle_. » m'avoue-t-elle.

« T'as seulement besoin de passer à autre chose, de t'éclater avec le premier venu. » je lui conseille.

« Avec le premier venu, hein ? » répète-t-elle en haussant les sourcils. « Comme toi ? »

« Comme moi, comme n'importe quel autre crétin de ce lycée, à toi de choisir. » dis-je en souriant.

« Les seuls mecs bien de ce lycée sont déjà prit, et il n'est pas question que je « _m'éclate_ » avec ce crétin de Mike. » dit-elle en mimant les guillemets.

« Alors sors, vois du monde en dehors du lycée… » poursuivis-je. « Sois… spontanée. »

« Spontanée ? » arque-t-elle.

« Ouais, spontanée. » je répète. « Attrape le premier mec qui te plaît et embrasse-l… »

_**Hum Mon Dieu !**_

_**Point de vue de Bella !**_

**Il parle il parle, il me conseille des choses et tout ce que je vois, c'est sa bouche, alors je le laisse parler et je suis son conseil et je deviens spontanée. Je plaque mes mains sur sa nuque et colle ma bouche à la sienne. Ça fait des mois que je n'ai pas embrassé de garçons, mais je suis ravie quand je sens les mains de Paul sur mes hanches. On se sépare, mais ses mains restent sur mes hanches et les miennes glissent sur ses épaules… **_**Wow, il est musclé !**_

« Bella arrête ! » me dit-il.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? » je demande, soudainement embarrassée par mon comportement.

« Je… je ne sais pas me contrôler avec les filles. » me répond-il.

« C'est peut-être ce dont j'ai besoin. » dis-je en tirant sur sa veste. « Je ne te demande pas de sortir avec moi, mais seulement de m'aider à ressentir quelque chose à nouveau. »

« T'es sûre de toi ? » me demande-t-il.

**Est-ce que je suis sûre de moi ? Est-ce que je suis sûre de vouloir embrasser un garçon que je connais à peine ? Est-ce que je suis sûre de vouloir qu'il fasse plus que m'embrasser comme me plaquer contre ces casiers et se coller à moi ? **

« Oui ! »

**C'est tout ce que j'ai pu répondre. Il me plaque finalement contre les casiers et m'embrasse. J'enroule mes bras autour de son cou, mais je ne veux pas prendre le risque qu'on se fasse choper, alors je romps le baiser et je l'attrape par la main. Je nous fais entrer dans une salle vide et complètement dans le noir. Je verrouille la porte. Quand je me rends compte de ce que je viens de faire, je ris.**

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? » me demande Paul.

« La situation. » je réponds une fois calmée. « C'est la première fois que je traîne un garçon dans une salle de classe pour faire… enfin tu vois. »

« Ouais je vois. » dit-il dans un demi-sourire.

**Il s'approche, me plaque contre le mur et m'embrasse. Ses mains se perdent sur mes courbes – ou plutôt sur ce que je possède, à savoir pas grand-chose c'est ce que je me suis toujours répété… mais je sens Paul descendre plus bas et il touche mes fesses, me faisant gémir de surprise. Sa bouche dévie sur le côté de mon cou dégagé de cheveux. Il est vraiment doué. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça avec Edward. Je ferme les yeux et je me laisse faire mais je plonge une main sous sa chemise, touchant sa peau et je le sens sourire dans mon cou. **

« Je sais qu'on est dans le noir mais… on pourrait nous choper. » dis-je, la respiration haletante.

« Relax, j'ai poussé le verrou. » me dit-il en plongeant son regard dans le mien.

« Euh, j'ai ce qui… faut dans mon sac. » j'avoue en sentant le rouge me monter aux joues.

**J'ouvre mon petit sac à main à paillette et j'en sors le préservatif que m'a donné ma folle de sœur. Paul me regarde en haussant les sourcils.**

« C'est Leah, qui m'a conseillé de m'éclater si j'en avais l'occasion. » je lui explique.

« T'es au courant que ta sœur est dingue ? » me demande-t-il.

« Oui merci je vis avec depuis 17 ans. » je réponds en me mordant la lèvre.

**J'enlève mon sac et avant de me défiler, j'enlève la veste de Paul. On est totalement seul. Je n'entends rien qui puisse indiquer que nous n'étions pas seuls dans le lycée…**

« Bella tu peux toujours arrêter si tu veux. » me dit Paul.

« Non, j'en ai envie. » je lui assure en déboutonnant ce qui reste de sa chemise.

« Génial ! » souffle-t-il en m'embrassant.

**Il est torse nu mais pendant qu'il m'embrasse, je sens ses mains derrière mon dos. Ma robe me glisse sur la taille puis le long du corps, et je me retrouve en sous-vêtements.**

« Magnifique ! » me dit-il en me scrutant de la tête aux pieds.

« Tu trouves ? » je demande en rougissant encore plus.

« Bella, celui qui prétendra que tu n'es pas belle est un abruti fini. » me dit-il.

**La seconde suivante, il me soulève du sol et je m'accroche à ses épaules. Mes jambes s'enroulent autour de sa taille et il me transporte je ne sais où, jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve assise sur un bureau. On ne parle plus, nos mains sur le corps de l'autre nous suffisent. Bon sang ce qu'il peut-être musclé. Il déboutonne son pantalon et prend le préservatif que je tiens entre les mains. Il déchire le papier avec les dents, me faisant glousser. Il met le préservatif et oh bon sang… Je me mords la lèvre, encore… La bouche de Paul s'empare de la mienne et je sors de ma… contemplation. Il m'enlève ma culotte en dentelle et m'attire contre lui en m'agrippant sous les genoux. Nos bouches se collent et sans attendre, je le sens contre moi… puis en moi. Il ne me fait pas mal, bien au contraire. Ce sentiment familier que l'on ressent lors de l'acte sexuel revint au galop. Je ne l'ai plus ressentit depuis ma rupture, et ça fait du bien de la ressentir à nouveau, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de constater que Paul est plus… **_**imposant**_** que mon ex. **

« C'est différent, hein ? » me demande-t-il contre ma bouche.

« Comment tu l'as deviné ? » je demande à mon tour, le souffle court.

« Je l'ai vu dans les vestiaires. » me répond-il sans honte.

« C'est très différent, et en mieux. » je le rassure.

« Tu m'aurais dis le contraire je ne t'aurais pas cru. » fanfaronne-t-il.

« Tu parles trop. » lui dis-je avant de l'attraper par la nuque.

**Je l'embrasse, l'empêchant de parler à nouveau et il complaint à ne rien rajouter de plus. A la place, il bouge. Il bouge en moi avec une telle faim, une telle ferveur que j'en ai presque le tournis lorsqu'il dévie sa bouche dans mon cou. Je m'accroche à lui comme à une bouée. J'ai envie de crier mais je m'abstiens et j'étouffe mes cris contre son épaule. Mon dos se cambre et j'ai de plus en plus de mal à me retenir. Ses mains parcourent mon corps, s'attardent sur mes jambes et sa bouche dévore mon cou puis ma bouche, jusqu'à ce que mon orgasme ne me frappe de plein fouet. Paul vint peu après moi et il laisse un son rauque s'échapper. J'en suis toute retournée…**

« Oh Mon Dieu ! » ne puis-je m'empêcher de dire.

**J'en ai le corps qui tremble. Je sens Paul rire dans mon cou. Il est tout aussi essoufflé que moi. Il se retire de moi et remonte son pantalon après avoir enlevé le préservatif. Il m'aide à descendre du bureau et je me rhabille en vitesse. **

« Tu peux m'aider ? » je demande en lui tournant le dos.

**Il remonte la fermeture éclaire de ma robe et je me sens comme… je sais pas, mieux qu'avant. Je ramasse mon sac et le remets au travers de mon épaule, puis je me tourne vers Paul, qui avait la même allure qu'avant ce… petit échange. **

« Pourquoi tu ne boutonnes pas ta chemise jusqu'en haut ? » je demande.

« Parce que je suis plus sexy comme ça. » répond-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

« Sans aucun doute. » je lui accorde.

**Il s'approche et m'embrasse, prenant mon visage en coupe.**

« Je croyais qu'on ne sortirait pas ensemble ? » je murmure contre ses lèvres.

« C'est toi qui l'a dit, pas moi. » dit-il sur le même ton que moi.

« Laissons passer le week-end pour voir si on arrive à oublier. » lui dis-je avant de lui voler un baiser. « Retournons à la soirée, je meurs de faim. »

« Ne m'en parle pas. » dit-il en ouvrant la porte de la salle.

**Heureusement pour nous, il n'y avait personne dans le lycée. Je fais un crochet par les toilettes. Je me remaquille et me recoiffe vite fait. J'inspecte mon cou et je suis soulagée de ne pas avoir de marque. Je rejoins Paul et, bras dessus bras dessous, complices, on sort du lycée et on regagne le gymnase où la musique battait toujours son plein. Et bien, on dirait que le niveau musical soit rehaussé. Je laisse mon cavalier me traîner à travers la foule. En chemin, je croise le regard étonné de Leah et je me contente de lui faire un clin d'œil.**

**Pendant de longues, très longues minutes, je mange sans me gaver mais le début de migraine que j'ai eu à cause de l'alcool s'évapore et je n'ai plus le ventre à l'envers. A présent, je carbure à l'eau. Quand un slow se fait entendre, une chanson de **_**P!nk**_**, je suis surprise de voir Paul me tendre la main. Levant les yeux au ciel, je pose ma bouteille d'eau et j'accepte la main qu'il me tend. Me blottissant contre lui, je pose ma tête contre son épaule et j'enroule mes bras autour de son cou. **

**_Just give me a reason  
Donne-moi juste une raison  
Just a little bit's enough  
Je me contenterai du minimum  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
Juste une seconde, nous ne sommes pas brisés juste abîmés  
And we can learn to love again  
Et nous pouvons apprendre à aimer à nouveau  
It's in the stars  
C'est dans les étoiles  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
C'est écrit dans les cicatrices de nos cœurs  
We're not broken just bent  
Nous ne sommes pas brisés juste abîmés  
And we can learn to love again  
Et nous pouvons apprendre à aimer à nouveau_**

**Je ressens les paroles au plus profond de moi. Je ne suis pas brisé en fin de compte, j'ai le cœur juste abîmé, et je peux m'en remettre. Je sais que je le peux. Tandis que les mains de Paul me caressent distraitement le dos, je croise le regard de quelqu'un, qui me rend mon regard. Celui d'Edward. Il a l'air étonné de me voir dans les bras d'un autre. Mais il a de nouveau cet air arrogant qu'il le caractérise depuis qu'il est avec cette blondasse. Je lui sers un sourire d'hypocrite puis, je m'écarte juste assez pour que Paul me regarde. Je lui souris.**

« Quoi ? » me demande-t-il.

**Je ne réponds pas. Je me contente de l'embrasser… devant tout le monde, et il ne se recule pas. Je le sens sourire et je le vois sourire lorsque je me recule.**

« Je suis spontanée. » je réponds simplement.

« C'est une très bonne initiative. » me sourit-il.

« J'ai eu ce très bon conseil de la part d'un ami. » dis-je en lui rendant son sourire.

« Je me demande bien qui ça peut être. » dit-il avant de rire.

**Je ris à mon tour, quand la musique change. Finalement, ce bal de fin d'année n'est pas si nul que ça, et c'est agréable de danser, surtout des slows.**

**Il était plus de minuit quand je gagne le parking et la voiture de Jake. Lui et Leah m'attendent. Paul m'embrasse pleinement sans que je ne m'en plaigne, puis, il me chuchote à l'oreille :**

« Si je pense à toi toute la journée de demain, lundi je t'invite à sortir. »

« Et j'accepterais. » je réponds.

**Un dernier baiser et il rejoint Jared et Kim. Cette dernière me fait signe qu'elle me téléphonerait pour avoir des détails, et j'acquiesce. A mon tour, je rejoins ma cousine et mon meilleur ami. Je ne réponds à aucun de leur regard appuyé et je m'emmitoufle dans mon gilet, impatiente de rentrer chez moi, de prendre une longue douche et de m'engouffrer dans mon lit… ce que je fais une heure plus tard, lavée, démaquillée et en pyjama. J'éteins mon portable, et je m'apprête à fermer les yeux quand la porte de ma chambre s'ouvre… et se referme juste après.**

_« Avoue-moi tout ! »_

**Leah ! J'en étais sûre.**

« Que je t'avoue quoi ? » je demande en allumant ma lampe de chevet.

« Toi et Paul. » répond-elle. « T'as suivis mon conseil, avoue-le. »

« Ça se pourrait. » je me contente de dire.

**Et je souris. Elle comprend aussitôt. Elle me rejoint et me prend dans ses bras.**

« Je suis contente pour toi. » me dit-elle avant de me regarder. « Paul est un gars bien, je suis sûre qu'il est déjà accro. »

« On verra bien lundi, ça ne tient qu'à lui. » je lui dis.

« Pourquoi lundi ? » me demande-t-elle.

« Si demain il pense à moi toute la journée, lundi il m'invite à sortir. » je lui réponds, avant de lâcher un bâillement.

« Je suis sûre que c'est dans la poche. » me dit-elle. « Bon, maintenant que j'ai confirmation, je vais rejoindre mon Jacob qui doit se geler sans moi. »

**Elle m'embrasse sur la joue et je ris de bon cœur. Je suis chanceuse d'avoir cette complicité avec ma sœur. Elle sort de ma chambre et je peux enfin dormir, en espérant que lundi, un certain garçon m'invite à sortir.**

**_Point de vue de Paul !_**

**On est dimanche. J'ai passé la nuit à rêver de Bella. Je me suis levé à 10h30 avec… un léger problème au niveau du caleçon et il m'a fallut une longue douche froide pour me débarrasser de ce problème. Il faut que je me vide la tête, alors après le petit-déjeuner, je sors de chez ma tante et je cours jusqu'à la plage. Là, je m'assois sur le sable et je regarde l'horizon et manque de bol, je pense encore à Bella. Je suis accro à cette fille, ça y est. On a juste parlé et je suis accro. D'accord, on a aussi fait l'amour, vite fait, dans la salle de littérature du lycée, et je suis ACCRO. Elle est différente de toutes les filles que j'ai pu connaître, et c'est peut-être ce dont j'ai besoin, d'une fille belle et intelligente. Je m'étale sur le dos et je ferme les yeux. Je pense que je suis endormi parce que quand je me réveille, je me reçois un coup dans la cuisse. Je me redresse en sursaut pour voir ma cousine, debout devant moi, les poings sur les hanches. Avant que je ne puisse lui demander ce qu'elle foutait là :**

« T'as couché avec Bella ! »

« Et alors, tu couches bien avec Jared. » je réponds du tac-o-tac. « Quelle différence ? »

« Jared c'est mon mec, la voilà la différence. » rectifie-t-elle. « Si tu joues avec Bella, qui est la fille la plus gentille que je connaisse, je te fais la peau. »

« J'ai pas l'intention de jouer avec elle. » je la rassure. « Elle me plaît. »

« Tu comptes l'inviter à sortir ? » me demande ma fouineuse de cousine.

« Oui, demain. » je lui réponds. « Satisfaite ? »

« Si on veut. » » dit-elle.

**Kim vient s'agenouiller à ma hauteur.**

« Tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu ne fasses le con avec mon amie. Elle a assez souffert comme ça. » me dit-elle.

« Je sais, je suis au courant. » dis-je, compatissant à ce qu'avait ressentit Bella hier pendant la soirée.

« Si tu la fais souffrir, je te tue. » me prévient-elle.

« C'est noté cousine. » j'acquiesce.

**Elle se relève et me tend la main, que j'accepte. J'enroule mon bras autour de son épaule, et elle enroule le sien autour de ma taille.**

« Tu m'as suivis juste pour dire ça ? » je demande en souriant.

« Non, c'est l'heure du déjeuner, et maman a fait un poulet rôti. » me répond-elle.

« Alors en route, je meurs de faim. » dis-je en me mettant à courir, lui tenant la main.

**On rentre chez nous en courant, en riant et en chahutant comme des gosses, et une fois à la maison, l'odeur du poulet me fait gronder l'estomac, tout comme pour Kim. On s'installe à table et on mange avec ma tante… et je pense encore et toujours à Bella !**

**_Le lendemain !_**

**C'est vêtu d'un jean, d'un t-shirt noir et d'une veste en jean par-dessus que j'entre dans le lycée. Je cherche Bella du regard et je la trouve, en train de farfouiller dans son casier. Elle a fait un super effort vestimentaire. Un jean qui lui moulait à merveille ses belles petites fesses, une tunique grise à manches longues. A ses pieds, une paire de bottes plates. Hum, j'approuve ! **

**J'avance vers elle et je lui pince légèrement les côtes, la faisant sursauter.**

« Oh, c'est toi ! » fit-elle, soulagée.

« Désolé, c'était trop tentant. » je m'excuse en souriant.

« C'est rien. » me sourit-elle avant de refermer son casier, puis de s'y adosser. « Comment était ton dimanche ? »

« Sympathique. » je réponds. « J'ai pris une douche froide de bon matin, j'ai couru sur la plage, j'ai emmerdé ma cousine… »

« Rien que ça ? » fit-elle en riant.

« Et j'ai beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup, pensé à toi. » je rajoute en lui servant mon plus beau sourire.

« Tu vois, j'espérais que tu dises ça. » dit-elle.

« Hum, tu veux bien sortir avec moi vendredi après les cours ? » je lui demande, en parfait gentleman que je suis.

**Elle ne répond pas tout de suite. A la place, elle se mord la lèvre ce qui me rend fou, puis, elle se rapproche de moi, ou plutôt elle se colle et lève ses magnifiques yeux vers moi… et là elle m'embrasse. Si c'est ça sa réponse, qu'est-ce que ce sera vendredi…**

« Ce sera avec joie, beau gosse. » me susurre-t-elle.

« Ça te va tellement bien la spontanéité. » je la complimente.

**La sonnerie annonçant le début des cours retentit. Un dernier baiser, et Bella passe son bras autour de ma taille, et je l'enlace à mon tour. On a le même cours de biologie alors on se dirige ensemble là-bas. Arrivée devant la porte, on tombe sur Cullen et sa greluche.**

« Bella ! » dit Edward. « Salut ! »

« Au revoir ! » lui répond-elle.

**Je suis aux anges en voyant la mine décomposée de Cullen, et je suis ma ****_petite amie_**** en cours. Kim est plus qu'heureuse de me laisser sa place de paillasse pour rejoindre Claire au bureau derrière nous.**

**Finalement, j'ai bien fait de suivre ma cousine à ce bal samedi !**

* * *

Alors, quel est votre verdict ? J'espère qu'il vous a plu :)

Je vous à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures de vos personnages préférés !

A très vite, Aurélie !


End file.
